The present invention relates to a display method for a three dimensional physical quantity and a device therefor.
A method for transferring information having different kinds of characters using a color cathode-ray tube display device in conjunction with a computer is well known. An example of such a method in which a device using a specific process for displaying a process condition with some patterns prepared beforehand and colors selected automatically depending on the condition at that moment is disclosed in the method shown in JP-B-52-21858 (1977). In this conventional art, values on an arbitrary plane of a display of a reactor core relating to physical quantities in a nuclear power plant or a thermal power plant such as output, temperature and neutron flux in the reactor core are caused to be displayed by a color code according to the values thereof. Further, in the distribution indication device for interspatial variables disclosed in JP-A-62-128377 (1987) a sliced plane within a three dimensional space is selected, and distribution of variable values on the sliced plane is obtained to display the same. The sliced plane is successively changed so as to obtain distribution of the three dimensional physical quantity.
On the other hand, an example of common display methods for a three dimensional body is disclosed in JP-A-60-217461 (1985) in which relative distances of respective bodies in the three dimensional space are displayed on a two dimensional display according to lightness and saturation of color.
In the above described art JP-B-52-21858 (1977) and JP-A-62-128377 (1987), since physical quantity is displayed after designation of a sliced plane, it is difficult to compare the physical quantity of a sliced plane previously displayed with a physical quantity of a currently displayed sliced plane, since, for performing the comparison, it is necessary to designate a new sliced plane including both positions to be subjected to the comparison and thereafter to perform the display. There is a further problem in that the physical quantity to be displayed may be increased. Further by these methods the intuitive grasp thereof in the three dimensional space is difficult.
On the other hand, the method disclosed in JP-A-60-217461 (1985) expresses the relative distances of three dimensional bodies by using the three dimensional structure of color (lightness, saturation and hue) and the distribution of physical quantity in the three dimensional space is not easily intuitively and momentarily grasped.